


Unprepared

by SmallHuman



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Biting, Blood Kink, Canon Rewrite, Denial of Feelings, During Canon, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Entrapdak, F/M, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Illnesses, Kinda, Kissing, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mouth Kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Acceptance, Shame, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 3 Spoilers, Showers, Situational Humiliation, Smut, doesn't know how sex works, dramatic i guess, hordak is a bottom, just a little it's not super non-con, not a super willing one but it's okay it works out i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallHuman/pseuds/SmallHuman
Summary: Entrapta has stumbled upon Hordak without his armor, weak and ashamed of himself. He's got some issues, and starts trying to work through them. Also they bone eventually (not penetratively)
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 199





	Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> There are some kinda non-con elements here, because Entrapta kind of forces him into something he's not ready for. Don't read if you are triggered by that sort of content.

Entrapta moved quickly through the sanctum to where Hordak had collapsed. She was equal parts fascinated by his organic body and worried about his health. He looked weak without his armor, and he'd just fallen and become unresponsive. She reached him in seconds and checked his vitals, relieved to find that he had merely fainted. He'd wake up in a few minutes, so Entrapta used that time to make him comfortable, wrapping him in a blanket and preparing soup. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't healthy, and Entrapta couldn't wait to find out what was wrong. She also reasoned his vulnerability might give her the opportunity to find out even more about his species. 

Hordak woke at the predicted time with predicted indignation and confusion. 

"It's okay!" Entrapta reassured him. "I'll make you some better armor." She spun with her hair till she was upside down in front of him, almost face to face since she never really understood people's issues with personal space. Hordak's ears lowered and he turned his face to the side.

"I would PREFER for you to LEAVE MY SANCTUM," he said in a growl. 

"Oh, whateverrr," Entrapta said, swinging away to a set of displays nearby. "Look at you. You're a mess! You need new armor and I need to know EVERYTHING about your species." She grinned. He bared his teeth. 

"I can take care of myself," he said, shoving aside the spoonful of soup Entrapta's hair was trying to feed him. Even as he said it though, he pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"What are these holes in your arms for?" she asked, pulling his hand away so she could inspect his arm while her own hands crafted a 3d schematic for new and improved metal plates. Hordak would've loved to snatch his hand away and snap at her, but he felt faint and lightheaded, and he knew he wouldn't be stronger than Entrapta's hair. 

"Leave me alone." He cringed internally at how pathetic he sounded. He didn't want to be seen like this, so powerless and weak. He should've sealed the vents, checked the room, done something to make sure he was truly alone before removing his damaged metal exoskeleton. 

Entrapta let go of his arm but stayed right there, tapping away at one of the computers. 

"You know, it's okay to not be perfect. You don't always have to just rely on yourself. Sometimes other people can be really helpful, because no one knows everything, and so you just find people whose strengths make up for your weaknesses and it makes everyone stronger because of it," she said, turning briefly to look at him again before going back to her work, unaware of how profound her advice sounded.

"I'm- I- Lord Hordak has no weaknesses," he blustered. 

"You just passed out from trying to walk, like, two feet," she replied, deadpan. "You have to rely on others sometimes. Like relying on me, right now."

Hordak again pushed away the patronizing spoonful of soup. It was a nice theory, but it was the opposite of what he'd always been taught, what they'd hammered into him from the start. Show no weakness. Be all-powerful.

… But he was weak. Right now, at least. Claws of some kind of unpleasant emotion he'd always tried to ignore bit into his chest. If he'd been more in touch with his emotions, he could've identified it as shame. He'd felt it a lot. He kept expecting a berating, some incessant belittlement for being so physically weak. He'd come too far and done too much for others to see his sickly natural state and punish him down for it. 

"All I'm trying to say is, I'm helping you, whether you want it or not," she said. A strand of her hair retrieved a scanner and scanned his dimensions to apply to the pattern she was working on.

There wasn't any condescension in her voice. She wasn't acting like his useless stupid body was something to be ashamed of. It was like she genuinely wanted to help him, even though the natural order of things was that he should be ridiculed for his display of weakness. 

"But how can you be so…" Hordak stopped to consider his words. "You don't have flaws. I am in a lesser state, albeit temporarily. Why are you not scorning me?

"Don't have flaws? Please." She snorted. "If you're asking about my weaknesses, I can't talk to anyone the way other people can, and I don't even do much in a fight, I just depend on my machines to do most of it for me."

"That doesn't matter. Those aren't major flaws, like… like this." He indicated his body.

"That's not what most people think," Entrapta replied. She smiled, but it looked just a little bit sad. 

"Then they are wrong! You are strong, stronger than I," he said, then processed what he'd said. He hadn't meant to admit his powerlessness so blatantly. If it was him without his armor vs her, with her naturally boosted princess strength and her strong hair, he would lose. 

"Alright, sending these plans to a print-bot now," Entrapta said after a few seconds. "They'll be ready in an hour or two. Let me check out these connection points," she said and swung over to him, little tools in hand. She pulled the blanket down a little to expose more of his shameful body and pushed him away from the wall he'd been leaning against to access his back.

She prodded the port on the back of his right shoulder with something. He lowered his head. 

"For what it's worth," she said close to his ear, "You aren't worthless just because you're naturally physically weak. You have value, even if you didn't have armor, even if you had never won a fight."

Once upon a time, he'd have derided such a squishy sentiment. But now, metaphorically laid bare in front of someone for the first time in… well, a long time, it felt good to hear. He let himself relax into the words, into Entrapta's touch as she ran tests for her own database. 

"Oh, and can I take a sample of your blood?" 

"What? No!" Hordak yelped as he felt a jab anyway. 

"Thanks! Hair too?"

"Absolutely not," he said, reaching up to defend his stupid little tuft of blue hair. She respected his wishes this time, going back to entering things into her file for his species, humming out of tune. He felt his ears burn, like anger but softer somehow. 

"Woah, your muscles are a strange texture," Entrapta said, feeling his upper arm. "That's not like a human. Fascinating!" The combination of feeling seen and understood, but also vulnerable, and feeling her skin against his, was causing strange conflict inside him. He pulled his arm away, even though he suddenly wanted her to keep feeling his skin. 

How hadn't he noticed the room was too warm? He wasn't about to let the blanket go, but it was getting uncomfortable. It was like electric hornets were crawling under his skin, intense but without hurting. 

"I may be unwell," he brought up after a few minutes. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but Entrapta would probably come up with a solution; she was astute like that. 

"Yeah, you look sweaty," she said when she turned to look. He was sitting cross-legged, slightly hunched, upper body exposed. He frowned at her. "Let me just run a quick scan- hm. Elevated heart rate, breathing, no fever. It doesn't look like a disease, more like you've just done some running or something. I can run an accelerated culture though, if you think it's illness."

"This isn't from exertion," he growled. His skin crawled in a weird warm way. Entrapta moved to hover over him, shining a light at his eyes, using a hand to tilt his chin up. Her touch was sparks of fire, and all of a sudden he could feel his blood pooling in his-- then it clicked. 

This wasn't supposed to happen to him; just another shame to add to the list today. He pulled from her grasp. 

"You are dismissed," he barked, breathless, eyes on the floor as he tried to think. He wasn't supposed to be like this, ever. They hadn't even taught the clones anything about that part of their biology. 

"What? But we haven't even figured out what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine," he said, trying to say it forcefully. Entrapta wasn't the type to take a hint, though.

"I'm not going to just leave," she said. "Your armor's going to be ready soon anyway."

"Then I'll leave!" he spat. He stood, cloaking himself in the blanket, and realized he felt even more faint than before. His bedroom adjoined the sanctum; if he could just get away from her for a little while to figure out what to do, to hide his humiliation...

He stumbled, bracing himself on the wall. Entrapta sidled up beside him, then floated in front of him, walking backwards with her hair. 

"You look like you're about to pass out again," she pointed out. 

"I'm handling it," he said.

"No you're not," she said, and reached to steady him.

He tried to bat away the hair coming his way, and in doing so lost his grip on the blanket. It slipped to the ground before he could catch it, and his hands shot to cover himself. He was wearing underwear, but it would be visible. 

Entrapta hesitated, looking at his hands, then his face, where he wasn't meeting her eyes. 

"Ohhh," she said after a minute. "Is it a sexual thing?" She gasped. "That's so exciting! Can I watch? How does it work for your species?"

Hordak snatched the cloth from the ground to cover himself properly. "Yes, it's apparently a sexual thing. Please leave me." He made it into his bedroom and sat on the bed. 

"Oh come on, I want to know everything," she said, now grinning, eyes widening. 

Hordak grimaced. "Isn't this sort of thing usually private?"

Entrapta shrugged. "Isn't it customary to engage in sexual behavior in pairs?"

He looked aghast. If he wasn't already literally white, he'd have turned a shade paler. "No, we- we can't do that," he said. He tried to stop his mind from following that train of thought. He didn't know what he was doing; he didn't even know what he wanted, exactly. He certainly wasn't ready for penetrative intercourse. He still felt lightheaded.

"There's more than one way to have sex," she said. "I don't want to engage in that way, but I am very interested in observing this behavior, and I'll do what I can to see its conclusion. I've heard of 'foreplay' increasing pleasure, is that right?"

"I'm not-" he gasped as Entrapta pushed him down onto the bed. She held his weak, weak arms above his head and he was rendered speechless. His skin burned with that sparkly feeling everywhere she touched him, and he was undeniably biologically aroused by that point. But there was still a conflict in him, rooted deep. This was emotion, and a shameful one, and it was messy and wrong and he shouldn't be letting anyone see him, and he especially shouldn't be letting someone touch him in such a way.

She pushed her fingers into his mouth. He tried to mumble at her to stop. 

"I'm not going to waste this opportunity," she said. "I want to know it all." She pulled the fingers from his mouth and took a quick swab of his saliva with her hair. Her other hand crept down his abdomen. 

"Don't do this," Hordak said. "Don't make me want--"

Then all coherent speech was gone as a hand ran through his hair. He made a strangled sound when Entrapta's other hand slid into his underwear. 

She pulled away his clothes and stroked him. Hordak, sweating and overwhelmed, thrust clumsily into her hand, gasping for breath, eyes screwed shut. It was like fire and electricity and magic all at once, inside his nerves. He arched into it, unable to stop himself from groaning, and unable to think hard enough to be ashamed of himself. His whole world was condensed to her hands on his skin, gentle and sure. 

Entrapta was grinning. She looked soft. 

"Can I-- bite you?" he managed to form the words. 

She offered a forearm. He'd have preferred that smooth place where shoulder met neck, but he wasn't complaining as he bit into the soft muscle of her arm, still being jerked off by her other hand, pinned down by her hair. 

He didn't bite overly hard, but his sharpened canines still broke skin. Entrapta winced, but anything for science. She couldn't wait to get samples and study his reproductive system.

Hordak couldn't think beyond the searing pleasure she was conjuring, the soft electricity in his mouth as his fangs drew blood. He was close to something, the weird good fire surging through his veins at an ever-increasing rate like he might burst from it at any second. He shuddered involuntarily.

He bit harder as the pleasure in him reached its crescendo. He spasmed and came onto his own abdomen and bedsheets, viscous white-blue liquid. He let go after a minute, wiping the blood from his mouth. Hordak lay there, just trying to breathe and make sense of things and come down off the wave of electricity, shivering. Entrapta collected a sample and disappeared for a moment to store it and take notes. 

When Hordak's ability to think returned, he first thought that he'd never experienced anything like that, and then he bore a tidal wave of humiliation. How could he have let himself become so debased? Falling victim to primal urges- vile, foolish. And he'd just let Entrapta do that to him, like some kind of filthy instinct-driven pig. Too weak to protest even if he weren't mentally weak enough to fall prey to whatever had just happened. 

His bedclothes were unclean. He sat up slowly, observing with disgust what had exited his body. He began the tedious mental task of blocking out just how good it had felt, and found a clean sheet to cover himself with. It was so… such an unseemly ordeal. Nothing more.

Entrapta came back, arm bandaged. She seemed slightly flustered but excited. 

"What have I done?" Hordak sighed. 

"Well, first you-"

"I wasn't actually asking!" He snapped. "Leave me."

She gave him a questioning look. "Your new armor's gonna be ready any second, which you might need help with, and on top of that, you need to get cleaned up."

He bared his teeth but had no response. 

Entrapta took the sheets and blankets away, leaving him bare. He sat in a shameful naked ball until she carried him to the shower. She turned the water on and leaned against the wall outside the shower stall, ostensibly to rescue him should he faint. The glass fogged up quickly, to his relief. It remained humiliating to be seen like this, especially with the added torment of… earlier.

"So," Entrapta said over the soft sounds of the water, "D'you think that could… happen again?"

"No!" Hordak replied, but saw that she recoiled, and spoke again. "Maybe? I don't know." He put his hands to his head. "I don't know what I want."

"Oh," she said. The blurry shape representing her shifted, as if she'd turned to look at him through the foggy glass. He waited for her to say more, then realized she was waiting for him to say more.

"You shouldn't have seen me without my armor in the first place. It's humiliating. I'm supposed to be Lord Hordak, the great and powerful conqueror. Not this sickly thing. And then… I… don't really know what happened."

"Did I do a bad job?" She asked. 

"... No," he admitted. "But it's just… confusing. It's not supposed to happen. And it just… adds to the feeling of helplessness. All my life, all I've ever heard or thought is to not show any weakness. This has been a lot of conflictedness for one day."

"I'm sorry."

Neither of them said anything for a long time. The only sound was water running into the drain while they stood there, blurry phantoms through the glass, so close but so far.

Hordak eventually shut the water off. Entrapta popped over the top of the glass.

"Hey!" 

"Sorry!" She ducked back down and threw a towel over. 

He sighed and dried off, then secured it around his waist.

"I need time," he concluded. "It was… too intense."

"That makes sense," Entrapta said. 

"But maybe, even though it wasn't supposed to happen…" he couldn't believe what he was saying. "It was meant to." His past self would've beaten him up for lunch money.

"I have no idea what you mean," she said sincerely.

"Just…" Hordak leaned down towards her. "Are you open to the idea of kissing?"

She looked surprised, then entranced, then pushed herself up on her hair to meet his lips with hers. 

It was that same soft fire as before, but gentler, more tolerable. They embraced and kissed with mercifully mild tenderness and just the tiniest hint of vulnerability. Now this was something he could manage, until he was actually ready, if he ever would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment or give kudos or smth if you liked it I've been having a kinda depressed time lately and could use some of that sweet sweet validation. no pressure tho. also i didn't proofread this so sorry about any mistakes XD I also apologize for any tonal inconsistencies, this was written over the course of like a day but with a breaak in the middle to watch she ra


End file.
